jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti war eine Jedi-Meisterin und Jedi-Gesandte des Alten Jedi-Ordens, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Sie gehörte der Spezies der Togruta an und stammte vom Planeten Shili. Als Jedi-Meisterin bildete sie zwei Padawane aus, die jedoch beide durch Verbrechen getötet wurden. In den Klonkriegen diente Shaak Ti der Galaktischen Republik als eine Jedi-Generälin. Außerdem war sie bis zur Auflösung des Jedi-Ordens im Jahr 19 VSY ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Jedi. Sie kämpfte zwei mal gegen den Droiden-General Grievous dessen beide Angriffe sie jedoch überleben konnte. Während der Order 66 befand sich Shaak Ti im Jedi-Tempel. Sie konnte allerdings vor der Übermacht des Galaktischen Imperiums fliehen. Nach der Auflösung des alten Jedi-Ordens traf sie auf ihre Zukünftige Schülerin Maris Brood und unterwies sie auf dem Planeten Felucia. Dort wurde sie auch vom Attentäter Galen Marek getötet. Biografie Beitritt in den Jedi-Rat Als Angehörige der Togruta-Spezies wuchs Shaak Ti auf dem Planeten Shili auf, wo die Einheimischen ständig durch wilde Raubtiere bedroht werden. Neben ihren auffälligen Montrals, wie den hornähnlichen Wölbungen auf dem Kopf, der Lekkus sowie den bunten Gesichtsmustern, haben die Togruta im Laufe der Jahre eine wichtige Überlebensstrategie entwickelt, um sich vor den Raubtieren zu schützen. Sie leben in großen, dicht gedrängten Stammesgruppen zusammen und formieren sich bei Auftauchen eines Raubtiers in einen größeren Organismus, wodurch das Raubtier verwirrt und abgeschreckt wird. Dieses Verhalten der Togruta setzt ein großes Herdenbewusstsein voraus, was für eine Jedi-Ausbildung ungeeignet ist, da den Jedi kein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl und feste Bindungen gestattet sind. Shaak Ti, die zunächst in den Stammesgruppen ihres Heimatplaneten aufwuchs, war aus unerklärlichen Gründen unabhängiger als die anderen Togruta, fühlte sich jedoch während ihrer späteren Ausbildung zur Jedi oft einsam und musste ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle halten. Eines Tages entdeckte ein durchreisender Jedi bei der jungen Shaak Ti das außerordentliche Potenzial für den Umgang in der Macht und brachte sie nach Coruscant, um ihr eine Ausbildung zur Jedi zu ermöglichen. Shaak Ti war eine der wenigen Jedi, die der Spezies der Togruta angehörten. Sie wuchs zu einer mächtigen Jedi-Ritterin und geschickten Kriegerin heran, welche die Lichtschwertkampfkünste AtaruThe Force Unleashed Campaign Guide und Makashi beherrschte. Als Lehrmeisterin bildete sie auch zwei Padawane aus, die jedoch beide kurze Zeit nach ihrer Ernennung zu Jedi-Rittern von Verbrechern ermordet wurden. Eine ihrer Lehrlinge, Fe Sun, starb durch die Hand der Verbrecherin Lyshaa, die später von Shaak Ti persönlich in das Gefängnis auf Brentaal IV inhaftiert wurde. Diese beiden Tode nahmen Shaak Ti sehr mit, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Aufgrund ihrer großen Weisheit und Friedfertigkeit wurde sie auch in den Rang einer Jedi-Meisterin erhoben und erhielt später auch einen Platz im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Außerdem war Shaak Ti eine Jedi-Gesandte. Obwohl die Jedi-Gesandten traditionell eine Grünelichtschwertklinge hatten, war von Shaak Tis Lichtschwert die Klinge Blau.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Verteidigung des Senat Als im Jahr 24 VSY der Verbrecher Granta Omega und seine treue Gehilfin Jenna Zan Arbor den Galaktischen Senat von Kampfdroiden angreifen ließ, um alle Senatoren, einschließlich des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine, zu vernichten, kamen die Jedi zur Hilfe. Durch das Eingreifen von Shaak Ti, Coleman Trebor, Ferus Olin und seiner Meisterin Siri Tachi konnten viele Senatoren samt ihrer Gehilfen und Wachen gerettet werden. Allerdings scheiterten Obi-Wan, Omega und Jenna Zan Arbor die Verbrecher zu ergreifen, und die beiden konnten entkommen.Der trügerische Frieden )}} Shaak Ti nahm in den HoloNet News im Namen des Jedi-Rates von Coruscant aus Stellung, nachdem sich auf Atzerri ein Geiseldrama durch Gotal-Terroristen ereignet hatte. Shagrad Loset hatte den Eingriff der Jedi in dieser Angelegenheit als Einmischung empfunden und Shaak Ti versuchte mit ihrer Stellungnahme, den Vorwurf des falschen Handels der beteiligten Jedi, Sarrissa Jeng, auszuräumen. Ihre Ordensbrüder Kaloor Cofi und Antyard-Wo Shissan hatten in den Kämpfen ihr Leben verloren, allerdings wurde die Geisel Nathanjo Nirrelz im Zuge der Aktion befreit. Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis thumb|left|Shaak Ti während der [[Schlacht von Geonosis.]] Kurz nach ihrer Einberufung in den Jedi-Rat begleitete sie im Jahr 22 VSY den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu zusammen mit rund 200 weiteren Jedi nach Geonosis, um ihre Ordensbrüder Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker sowie Senatorin Padmé Amidala aus der Gefangenschaft Graf Dookus zu retten. Aus der Rettungsaktion entwickelte sich schließlich die Schlacht von Geonosis, in der Shaak Ti an der Seite ihrer Jedi-Freundin Luminara Unduli kämpfte und eine Bresche zwischen den angreifenden Geonosianern und den Kampfdroiden schlug. Durch diese Vorgehensweise überlebte sie den Kampf in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit, während ein Großteil der angereisten Jedi den ständig nachrückenden Kampfdroiden zum Opfer fiel. Nachdem Mace Windu die letzte Forderung Dookus, sich zu ergeben, abgelehnt hatte, bereiteten sich die überlebenden Jedi zum letzten Gegenschlag vor. In diesem Moment tauchte jedoch Yoda mit den Klonkriegern auf, die die überlebenden Jedi aus der Arena retteten. Shaak Ti und Luminara Unduli wurden zusammen mit Roth-Del Masona und Saesee Tiin in einem Kanoneboot aus der Arena evakuiert. Kurz darauf wurde das Gefecht außerhalb der Arena fortgeführt, wobei es der Galaktischen Republik gelang, Dookus konföderierte Streitkräfte zum Rückzug zu zwingen.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Dennoch bildete die Schlacht von Geonosis den Auftakt der insgesamt drei Jahre andauernden Klonkriege, bei denen die Jedi als Generäle der Großen Armee der Republik eingesetzt wurden. Auch Shaak Ti kam ihrer Pflicht als Jedi-Generalin entgegen und führte ihre Truppen in viele Schlachten. Noch im gleichen Jahr wurden zahlreiche Schlachten zwischen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und der Galaktischen Republik geführt. Shaak Ti verteidigte unter anderem mit Yoda, Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi einen Planeten, den die Separatisten angriffen. Saesee Tiin führte in dieser Schlacht eine Reihe von Delta-7-Aethersprite Jedi-Sternjäger an, die aus der Luft in das Geschehen eingriffen. Meister Yoda, auf einem Kybuck reitend, führte die Bodentruppen in die Schlacht. Es ist unbekannt, wer diese Schlacht gewann.Clone Wars Auf Shaak Ti wurde von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, ein Kopfgeld in höhe von 300.000 Credits ausgesetzt. Sie war allerdings eine von vielen, da die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress 82 Jedi auf ihrer Liste stehen hatte.CIS Shadowfeed Einsatz auf Kamino thumb|Shaak Ti während der [[Schlacht von Kamino (22 VSY)|Schlacht von Kamino.]] Bereits zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis erfuhr die Republik durch Aayla Secura und Quinlan Vos, dass die Konföderation einen Angriff auf die Klonanlagen von Kamino plante, um die laufenden Klonproduktion lahm zu legen und der Republik den Nachschub an neuen Kriegern zu erschweren. Shaak Ti erhielt dabei den Auftrag, die eigentlichen Anlagen zu verteidigen, während eine Gruppe von Jedi die Angreifer außerhalb der Anlagen mit Jedi-Sternjägern zurückzutreiben versuchte. In schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Angriffen gelang es den separatistischen Kampfdroiden, innerhalb kürzester Zeit in die Anlagen einzudringen und einen Großteil zu erobern. Zusammen mit Premierminister Lama Su befreite Shaak Ti drei ARC-Soldaten, die als unberechenbar galten. Sie befreite auch Alpha-17 aus seiner Stasis, um die dritte und jüngste Generation von Klonen zu verteidigen. Gerade als sie ein paar jüngere Klone aus den Fängen der Droiden befreiten, und sie bewaffneten, trafen zwei Droidekas ein. Zwei der Elite-Soldaten wurden von diesen getötet, Alpha-17 konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen. Kurz darauf sprang Shaak Ti über Alpha-17s Kopf hinweg und schnitt im Sprung einem Zerstörer-Droiden die Beine ab und zerstörte ihn. Alpha-17 schoss eine Rakete auf den zweiten. Lama Su brachte danach die drei Kinder in Sicherheit, während Shaak Ti und Alpha-17 weitergingen, um die jüngste Generation zu beschützen. Sie begegneten später noch ein paar B1-Kampfdroiden, die Shaak Ti mit einem Machtstoß von einer Brücke stieß und Alpha mit einer geworfenen Impulsgranate zerstörte. Kurz darauf trafen Shaak Ti und Alpha-17 auf Obi-Wan und Anakin Skywalker, die sich ihnen anschlossen und ebenfalls gegen die eindringenden Kampfdroiden ankämpften. Während sich Lama Su zusammen mit anderen Klon-Kindern zurückzog, eilten Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan, Anakin und Alpha-17 zu den Klon-Labors der dritten Generation. Dort angekommen, wollte Alpha-17 die Anlagen zerstören, damit die Klone nicht dem Feind in die Hände fallen konnten. Dieser Befehl stammte von dem Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett höchstpersönlich. Doch Shaak Ti war dagegen und ließ mithilfe der Macht die Brücke zu den Labors einbrechen und machte somit den einzigen Eingang zu den jungen Klonen unzugänglich, wodurch sie die Kampfdroiden am weiteren Vormarsch hinderte.Die Verteidigung von Kamino Konfrontation mit Grievous thumb|left|Shaak Ti kämpft gemeinsam mit vier weiteren Jedi gegen [[Grievous.]] Der Jedi-Meister Daakman Barrek und sein Padawan Sha'a Gi hatten auf dem Planeten Hypori eine Droidenfabrik entdeckt. Der Jedi-Rat entsandte die Jedi Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr, Sha'a Gi und Daakman Barrek, um diese Fabrik zu zerstören. Doch als die Sternen-Flotten aus den Hyperraum sprangen, schnappte die Falle von General Grievous zu. Fast die ganze Flotte wurde durch Minen zerstört. Die Übrigen landeten auf dem Planeten, auf dem eine ganze Streitmacht B2-Superkampfdroiden wartete. Es entwickelte sich die Schlacht von Hypori. Alle Klontruppen bis auf die sieben Jedi wurden eliminiert. Als Grievous selbst in das Gemetzel eingriff und Meister Barrek von ihm getötet wurde, verbargen sich die sechs übrigen Jedi in einen abgestürzten Sternzerstörer. Grievous kündigte an, dass er selbst sich die Jedi vornehmen wolle und ihnen den Ehrentod der Krieger gewähren würde. Sha'a, voller Angst vor dem noch bevorstehenden, rannte aus dem Versteck, verriet dadurch ihre Position und der Droiden-General sprang auf den Padawan, der durch das Gewicht des Cyborgs getötet wurde. Ki-Adi übte einen Machtstoß aus, doch Grievous wich aus und verletze den Whiphiden K'Kruhk schwer. Shaak Ti ließ daraufhin mithilfe der Macht Schrott auf den Cyborg fallen, der das Metall mit Leichtigkeit mit seinen beiden Lichtschwertern abwerte. Schließlich tötete er auch noch Tarr Seirr, dessen Kopf er mit seinem Fuß in den Boden rammte und gemeinsam mit der Twi'lek Aayla Secura in die Struktur des Kreuzers schleuderte. Nun blieben nur noch Shaak Ti und Ki-Adi übrig. Nachdem er seine Lichtschwerter wie zwei rotierende Propeller drehen ließ, gab er Ki-Adi einen Tritt, sodass er in herumliegende Trümmer flog. Shaak Ti, die den Angriffen von Grievous nicht länger stand halten konnte, übte einen Machtstoß aus, damit sie nicht von einer der Lichtschwertklingen getroffen wurde, doch sie fiel in Ohnmacht, da sie hierbei ebenfalls in einen Haufen Trümmer flog. Nur durch das Eingreifen einer ARC-Trooper-Einheit, durch die General Grievous vertrieben wurde, konnten sie, Aayla und Ki-Adi verletzt den Kampf überleben. Später erstatteten Shaak Ti und Ki-Adi-Mundi dem Hohen Rat der Jedi Bericht, über Grievous Künste mit dem Lichtschwert, der von Graf Dooku selbst unterrichtet wurde. Shaak Ti war für eine frühzeitige Ernennung vom Padawan zum Jedi-Ritter. So wurde auch Anakin Skywalker ohne die Prüfungen in den Ritterstand erhoben, bei dessen Ernennung Shaak Ti teilnahm. Schlacht von Brentaal IV thumb|[[Lyshaa und Shaak Ti auf Brentaal IV.]] Drei Monate später führte eine Mission Shaak Ti nach Brentaal IV, bei der die Republik aufgrund gefälschter Lageberichte in einen Hinterhalt der Konföderation geriet. Die dort besetzten konföderierten Streitkräfte waren höher als von der Republik angenommen und so gingen bereits ein Viertel der republikanischen Truppen beim Landeanflug auf Brentaal IV verloren. Zu den Opfern zählte auch der Jedi Shon Kon Ray, dessen Kanonenboot zerstört wurde. Die Schlacht leitete Shaak Ti zusammen mit Plo Koon und Agen Kolar. Mit einem Trupp gelang Shaak Ti die Landung, sodass sie in den Nahkampf übergehen konnte. Da sie jedoch vom Haupttrupp abgeschnitten wurde und sich nicht lange gegen die Kampfdroiden verteidigen konnte, zog sich Shaak Ti in einen nahegelegenen Gefängniskomplex zurück, um sich neu zu formieren. Dies hatte sie mit Plo Koon abgesprochen, der sich im Orbit des Planeten aufhielt. Shaak Ti schlug den Rückzug vor, doch Plo Koon sagte ihr, dass sie diese Stellung brauchten, da sie dann leichter zum Tion-Cluster vorrücken könnten. Im Gefängniskomplex traf sie auf die Verbrecher Lyshaa, Sagoro Autem und Ryyk, die einen Fluchtversuch aus dem Gefängnis planten. Die Togruta sagte ihren Klonkriegern, dass sie den Häftlingen nichts antun sollten. Doch einige Klone starben durch die konföderierten Streitkräfte, während Ryyk ebenfalls einen tötete. Shaak Ti versetzte ihn einen Machtstoß und lehnte denn Vorschlag des Klonsoldaten ab, den Wookiee zu fesseln. Stattdessen versuchte sie mit ihm zu reden, wodurch sie herausfand, dass dessen gesamte Familie getötet wurde. Als sie ihn beschwichtigt hatte, spürte sie, dass noch jemand dort war. Sie befreite Quinlan Vos aus einer Gefängniszelle. Außerdem dachte Shaak Ti über einen Plan nach, den republikanischen Truppen im Orbit die Landung zu ermöglichen. thumb|left|Shaak Ti, [[Ryyk und Quinlan Vos kämpfen auf Brentaal IV gegen einen Scrange.]] Sie kontaktierte Agen Kolar, der sich mitten in der Schlacht befand. Die Jedi-Meisterin bat ihren Ordensbruder um ein Ablenkungsmanöver, darauf willigte Agen ein. Dann bat sie Meister Koon seine Kreuzer und als Täuschungsmanöver zurück zuziehen. Auch er war einverstanden, da er in vier Stunden zurückkehren dürfte. Shaak Ti und Lyshaa bildeten dabei eine Gruppe, um den Anführer Shogar Tok festzunehmen, während die anderen beiden Gruppen den Schutzschild des Turmes lahm legen sollten. Doch gerade als sie durch einen Abwasserkanal schritten, begegneten sie einem Scrange, der Ryyk tötete. Shaak Ti wollte ihn warnen, machte einen Sprung und stach ihr Lichtschwerter der Bestie in den Kopf. Sie versprach dem toten Wookiee, seinen Körper zurück nach Kashyyyk zu bringen, um ihn dort zu bestatten. Schließlich wurden die Verbrecher in Shaak Tis Plan eingespannt und die Gemeinschaft in drei Gruppen gerteilt, die jeweils die Infiltrierung des Hauptverteidigungsturms von Shogar Tok zum Ziel hatten. Shaak Ti wurde von Lyshaa begleitet und Lyshaa tappte in eine Falle, in eine automatische Sicherheitsanlage. Doch die Togruta rettete die Verbrecherin. Allerdings wurde ihr Kommunikator zerstört und Lyshaa schlug der Jedi-Meisterin ins Gesicht, da sie der Meinung war, Shaak Ti würde ihr eine Falle stellen, obwohl sie die Zeltronerin eigentlich aufhalten wollte, diesen Raum zu betreten. Zunächst arbeiteten sie wieder zusammen, doch als sie Shogar Tok fanden, wurde Shaak Ti von ihrer Partnerin mit einem Blaster niedergeschossen. Zuvor versuchte Shaak Ti, Tok umzustimmen. Entgegen Lyshaas Erwartungen überlebte die Jedi-Meisterin den Angriff und erhob sich nach ihrer Ohnmacht. Shogar Tok rannte auf die Togruta los, um sie mit seiner Vibro-Axt zu töten. Jedoch war er ihr deutlich unterlegen, und sie erstach ihn. Shaak Ti konnte sicher aus dem Turm entkommen, während die beiden anderen Gruppen ihr Ziel erfüllten und die Anlage lahm legten. Im weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht von Brentaal IV konnte die Republik zur Landung ansetzen und die Konföderation vertreiben. Nach der Schlacht, und ihrer Aufenthalt im Bacta-Tank meditierte sie zusammen mit ihrem Jedi-Freund Plo Koon, dem sie ihre Sorgen anvertraute. Sie sprach davon, dass der Krieg sie alle verändern würde, einschließlich sie selbst. Shaak Ti fragte ihn, was aus den Jedi werden würde, da sie eigentlich den Frieden hüten sollten, jedoch statt dessen den Krieg selbst führten.Shaak Ti (Comic) Flucht von Metalorn Einige Monate später wurde Shaak Ti von der Konföderation festgenommen und in eine Hochsicherheitszelle auf dem Planeten Metalorn eingesperrt. Die Senatoren Bail Organa, Raymus Antilles und Sheltay Retrac reisten daraufhin von Alderaan an, um Shaak Ti zu befreien. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Metalorn trafen sie sich mit dem Skakoaner Wat Tambor, dem sie erzählt hatten, dass sie den Separatisten beitreten würden. Bail nutzte die Aussicht auf einen Vertrag mit der Konföderation jedoch nur als Vorwand, um tief genug in den Hochsicherheitstrakt eindringen und Shaak Ti ihr Lichtschwert überbringen zu können, mit dem sie sich aus der Zelle befreien könnte. Dies gelang ihm schließlich auch, Wat Tambor war wütend darüber wie man ihn übers Ohr gehauen hatte. In seinen Zorn, hetzte er mehrere Dutzend Kampfdroiden auf sie, die Shaak Ti mit Leichtigkeit zerstörte. Sie konnten schließlich mit der Tantive IV fliehen. Selbst der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine lobte Shaak Ti für ihre Erfolge in Missionen, wie zum Beispiel in den Schlachten auf den Planeten Dagu und Centares. Sein Vertrauen ging sogar soweit, dass, falls Coruscant angegriffen würde und jemand versuchte den Kanzler zu stürzen, Shaak Ti ihn schützen sollte. Schlacht von Coruscant Die Jedi erhielten mehr und mehr Informationen über den zweiten Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, bis sie die Spur nach Coruscant führte. Kurz bevor Shaak Ti und Mace Windu das Gebäude 500 Republica betraten, hatten sich Dooku und sein Meister getroffen und über die jüngsten Ereignisse gesprochen. Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, eine Schar Klonkrieger und ein Protokolldroide namens TC-16 standen kurz davor, die Identität von Darth Sidious aufzudecken. Doch Sidious, der von der Gefahr, ergriffen zu werden, wusste, befahl General Grievous, den Planeten Coruscant als Ablenkung anzugreifen und den Kanzler zu entführen. So mussten die Jedi die Suche abbrechen, um den Planeten zu verteidigen. Sie überließen dem Protokolldroiden und den Elite-Klonkriegern diese wichtige Aufgabe, Sidious' Spur bis zum Ende ins Senatsgebäude zu verfolgen und ihn festzunehmen. Doch gerade als sie die Tür, hinter der sich der Sith-Lord befand, öffnen wollten, gerieten die Klone in einen Hinterhalt. Alle Klonsoldaten wurden von Geonosianern getötet.Labyrinth des Bösen thumb|left|Shaak Ti kämpft gegen [[IG-100 MagnaWächter.]] Shaak Ti hatten die Aufgabe, den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine vor der Bedrohung zu schützen und ihn zu seinem Sicherheitsbunker zu bringen. Doch als sie den Kanzler zusammen mit dem Talz Foul Moudama und dem Ithorianer Roron Corobb in seinem Büro aufsuchten, begegneten sie dem Droiden-General Grievous, der Palpatine entführen wollte. Sofort ergriffen die Jedi die Flucht, während Klonkrieger und zwei Senatswachen Grievous aufhielten. Shaak Ti trug den Kanzler durch den Senatskorridor in Richtung eines Aufzuges. Während die drei Jedi, der Kanzler und zwei Klone auf den Aufzug warteten, kämpfte der General gegen die im Raum verbliebenen Klone. Als Grievous sie alle getötet hatte, brach er die Tür ein und rannte auf die Jedi zu. Nachdem Moudama und Corobb einen Machtstoß ausgeübt hatten, dem Grievous ausweichen konnte, tat es Shaak Ti ihnen gleich und traf den Cyborg. Diese Tat verschaffte ihnen einen kleinen Vorsprung. Doch gerade als sie mit dem Aufzug nach unten fuhren, lief Grievous neben den Aufzug her. Einer der Klonkrieger hatte einen Raketenwerfer, mit dem er versuchte, den Cybrog zutreffen, was ihm allerdings misslang. In dem Moment als sie den Aufzug verließen, tappten sie genau in Grievous' Falle: Ein Battalion Superkampfdroiden wartete auf sie. Der Ithorianer Corobb, konnte durch seine vier Kehlen und seiner Macht alle feindlichen Droiden eliminieren. Anschließend lief die Gruppe durch Coruscants Metropole. An einem Bahnhof holte Grievous mitsamt fünf IG-100 MagnaWächtern die Jedi schließlich ein. Shaak Ti zerstörte erst den einen und versuchte mit den Überresten des Droiden einen zweiten zu zerstören. Der werte die Trümmer ab und die Jedi-Meisterin übte einen Machtschub aus und der Leibwächter flog in einen vorbeifahrenden Zug. Als sie gegen Grievous kämpften mussten, trat der Cyborg Foul und Roron weg, sodass nur noch Shaak Ti zwischen Grievous und dem Kanzler stand. Mithilfe der Macht band Shaak Ti den Mantel des Droiden-General an einen nahe stehenden Zug fest, und Grievous wurde mitgerissen, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Die beiden Jedi Roron und Foul waren unverletzt und folgten Shaak Ti. Als sie den Eingang zum Sicherheitsbunker schließlich erreichten, beschloss Shaak Ti, zurückzubleiben, um gegen Grievous und seine Armee von IG-100 MagnaWächter anzukämpfen. Palpatine war geehrt von Shaak Tis Selbstlosigkeit und versicherte ihr, dass dieser Heldenmut noch lange in den Jedi-Archiven erhalten bleiben würde. Kurz darauf musste Shaak Ti gegen eine heranrückende Horde von IG-100 MagnaWächtern kämpfen. Nachdem einer dieser Droiden ihr das Lichtschwert aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, riss sie einem den Elektrostab aus den Händen und zerstörte mit diesem mehrere andere. Nachdem sie etwa ein Dutzend MagnaWachen zerstört hatte, nahm sie ihr Lichtschwert wieder an sich und kämpfte mit beiden Waffen. Als sich diese plötzlich wieder zurückzogen, spürte Shaak Ti, dass Palpatine und seine Jedi-Beschützer in Gefahr waren und eilte zum Bunker. Dort angekommen, sah sie die toten Körper von Foul Moudama und Roron Corobb vor General Grievous liegen, der gerade im Begriff war, Palpatine zu entführen. Da Shaak Ti noch vom Kampf gegen die MagnaWächter geschwächt war, gelang es Grievous, Shaak Tis Lichtschwert zu stehlen und sie im Bunker zu fesseln. Zwar wurde Shaak Ti später von Mace Windu geborgen, doch war sie über ihr Scheitern und die daraus resultierende Entführung Palpatines sehr verbittert. Order 66 thumb|Shaak Ti um [[2 VSY]] In der Folgezeit hielt sich die Jedi-Meisterin die meiste Zeit im Jedi-Tempel auf, um sich vom Kampf gegen General Grievous zu erholen. Trotzdem nahm sie an Versammlungen des Jedi-Rats teil. Nachdem Meister Windu die Nachricht bekam, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi General Grievous getötet hatte und Anakin Skywalker diese Nachricht dem Obersten Kanzler Palpatine brachte, stellte sich heraus, dass Palpatine ein Sith war. Es war der Sith-Lord nachdem die Jedi gesucht hatten, Darth Sidious. Die Rats-Mitglieder Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin und Agen Kolar machten sich auf den Weg in Palpatines Büro um ihn festzunehmen. Meister Windu erteilte Shaak Ti die wichtige Aufgabe im Jedi-Tempel zu bleiben und ihn, falls dieser angegriffen wird, zu verteidigen. Als Palpatine von Anakin gerettet wurde, und Palpatine die Order 66 verkündete und Darth Vader mit der 501. Sturmtruppenlegion den Jedi-Tempel stürmte, war Shaak Ti in eine Meditation vertieft, wurde aber durch die Erschütterung der Macht, infolge des Todes so vieler Jedi aus ihrer Trance gerissen. In aller gebotenen Eile sammelte sie einige Jedi-Ritter und Padawane um sich, mit denen sie zunächst versuchte, gegen die Invasoren vorzugehen. Doch schnell erkannte die Togruta, dass ihre Bemühungen zum Scheitern verurteilt waren und verhalf ihren Gefährten zur Flucht, woraufhin auch sie selbst widerwillig den Rückzug antrat.In der Datenbank von The Force Unleashed Leben auf Felucia In der Folgezeit reiste sie auf der Suche nach überlebenden Jedi durch die Galaxis, wobei sie bald auf Maris Brood traf, eine junge Zabrak, deren Meister bei der Untersuchung der Situation auf Coruscant ermordet worden war. Die Padawan wollte ihren persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen Darth Vader führen, wovon Shaak Ti sie jedoch abbringen konnte und ihr beim Festhalten an den Jedi-Kodex half. Schließlich ließen sich die beiden auf dem Planeten Felucia nieder, und in den folgenden Jahren bildete Shaak Ti die einheimischen Felucianer zu einer von der Macht geführten Miliz aus, wobei sie die Stärke der Dunklen Seite auf dem Planeten zurückdrängte und der Hellen Seite größeren Einfluss verschaffte.The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) Im Jahr 2 VSY spürten allerdings Spione Darth Vaders die Togruta auf Felucia auf, woraufhin er sofort seinen geheimen Schüler Starkiller dorthin entsandte, um die verhasste Jedi-Meisterin zu töten. Während des Landeanflugs von Starkillers Schiff Rogue Shadow wusste Shaak Ti bereits, welchen Verlauf die Konfrontation mit dem von Vader gesandten Killer nehmen würde. Maris wollte Shaak Ti helfen den Attentäter aufzuhalten, doch die Togruta machte sich Sorgen um ihre Schülerin. Außerdem wollte Shaak Ti, dass wenigstens eine Jedi-Ritterin lebte, denn durch sie überlebte der Jedi-Orden. Trotz der Proteste Maris' schickte sie die junge Padawan zum Rancor-Friedhof weit entfernt vom Alten Abgrund, dem Schlund eines riesigen uralten Sarlacc, zu dem sie Starkiller anschließend locken wollte. thumb|left|Shaak Ti im [[Lichtschwertkampf|Duell mit Starkiller auf Felucia.]] Nachdem die letzten Einheimischen die Flucht vor ihm ergriffen hatten, rief der Lehrling nach der Jedi-Meisterin, die in der Macht wie ein helles Leuchtfeuer erschien. Als sich Starkiller schließlich der Grube in der Dorfmitte näherte, sah er Shaak Ti, die sich unmittelbar neben dem Schlund niedergelassen hatte und meditierte. Allerdings reagierte sie sofort, als der Schüler ihr einen großen Pilz entgegenschleuderte. Trotz ihrer Missbilligung der Feigheit Vaders, hieß sie Starkiller an der Alten Grube willkommen und eröffnete den Kampf mit einem Sprungangriff, nachdem der Schüler vergeblich versucht hatte, die Dunkle Seite zur Manipulation des Sarlacc zu verwenden.The Force Unleashed (Roman) Während des Kampfes nutzten die beiden sowohl den Sarlacc als auch die Umgebung, um sich gegenseitig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, und trieben sich immer weiter in Richtung des Schlunds. Da Shaak Ti eine Jedi-Heilerin war, konnte sie während des Kampfs ihre Wunden heilen. Eine kurze Kampfpause nutzten die beiden zu einer kurzen Diskussion, wobei Shaak Ti Starkiller zu verstehen gab, dass Hell und Dunkel nur Richtungen sind, die das Individuum auf seinem eigenen Weg einschlagen kann. Starkiller selbst hielt die Belehrungen jedoch für unnötig und griff daraufhin erneut an. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ihren Angriff, der als Todesstoß gedacht war, abwehren. Starkiller griff sie mit einer Angriffswelle von Hieben an und versuchte sie zu töten. Sie konnte jedoch allen Schlägen ausweichen, konterte sie sogar mehrere Schläge und trat ihn so fest gegen die Brust, dass er ein paar Meter zurück flog. Starkiller antwortete daraufhin mit einem Machtschub. Shaak Ti setzte daraufhin ebenfalls einen Machtstoß ein. Beinahe wäre der Attentäter in den Schlund der Pflanze gefallen. Die Toruta nutzte Galens Fehler und bündelte all ihre Macht. Sie führte einen gigantischen Machtanschlag aus, bei dem beide in grellem, hellblauem Licht aufleuchteten. Als nächstes bekämpften sich die Beiden auf den Tentakeln des riesigen Sarlacc. Als Shaak Ti die Tentakel mithilfe der Macht auf Starkiller hetzte, und die ihn umschlangen und ihn in die Höhe rissen, wandte sich Shaak Ti voller Mitgefühl ab. Doch dies war ein verheerender Fehler. Der Dunkle Jedi befreite sich mithilfe des Mahlstroms aus dieser Position und Shaak Ti wurde mit voller Wucht von der Macht getroffen. Daraufhin entglitt der Jedi-Meisterin ihr Lichtschwert, welches in den Schlund des Sarlaccs stürzte. Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, warnte sie Starkiller noch vor der verräterischen Natur der Sith, wobei sie jedoch nur auf Trotz stieß, und fiel dann selbst in den Abgrund. Galen versuchte sie noch festhalten, doch sein "Rettungsversuch" schlug fehl. Nach einem halbherzigen Versuch, sie mit der Macht festzuhalten, wünschte sich der Lehrling allerdings, sich mehr angestrengt zu haben. Nach ihrem Tod kamen Felucianer und erwiesen Shaak Ti die letzte Ehre und knieten vor dem Todesort nieder.The Force Unleashed (Comic) Kurz nachdem ihr Körper außer Sicht war, entlud sich eine gewaltige Machtenergie im Schlund der Bestie, die den Sarlacc völlig zum Durchdrehen brachte. So wurde der Schüler von einem der wild um sich schlagenden Tentakel erwischt und Richtung Dorfgrenze geschleudert wurde, wo er von etwa 50 Felucianern umstellt wurde. Da diese allerdings nicht länger von Shaak Ti beeinflusst wurden, ließen sie den Schüler unbehelligt ziehen.The Force Unleashed (Roman) Vermächtnis Wie Shaak Ti prophezeit hatte, wurde Starkiller bald das Opfer der Intrigen seines Meisters, der ihn wiederholt als Spielball für seine eigenen Pläne missbrauchte und verriet. In den folgenden Monaten setzte sich die natürliche Stärke der Dunklen Seite auf Felucia wieder durch und ließ Flora und Fauna zu ihrer alten Aggressivität zurückkehren. Dies stellte auch Starkiller sechs Monate nach seinem ersten Besuch fest, als er Senator Bail Organa befreien wollte, der von Maris Brood festgehalten wurde. Nach dem Tod ihrer Meisterin war auch sie der Dunklen Seite anheim gefallen, wurde jedoch von Starkiller besiegt und fortgeschickt. Persönlichkeit Das starke Zugehörigkeitsgefühl zu ihren Togruta-Stammesgruppen hinderte Shaak Ti nicht daran, zu einer Jedi ausgebildet werden zu können und später sogar einen Sitz im Jedi-Rat zu erhalten. Dies war möglich, da Shaak Ti bedeutend unabhängiger handelte als ihre Verwandten und ein enormes Potenzial für die Macht aufwies. Obwohl sie früh von ihrer Heimat getrennt wurde, zeugte Shaak Tis Kleidung als Jedi auch von ihrer kulturellen Herkunft. Ihre Robe war in unterschiedlichen Brauntönen gehalten, worüber sie noch eine Stola mit verschiedenen Mustern der Togruta-Kultur trug. Daneben trug sie auf der Stirn einen auffälligen Kopfschmuck aus flammenähnlichen Stücken, der sich um ihre Gesichtsmuster wand und bis zur ihrer Nasenspitze reichte. Nach den Ermordungen ihren beiden Padawanen, hielt Shaak Ti ihre Trauer geheim. Vor allem Fe Suns Tod nahm die Jedi-Meisterin sehr mit. Doch statt an Lyshaa Rache zu nehmen rettete Shaak Ti ihr in einer späteren Mission ihr Leben. Sie gab ihren Gegnern oft eine Gelegenheit sich zu ergeben, so wie sie versuchte Shogar Tok zu bekehren. Als sie die junge Padawanin Maris Brood als Schülerin annahm und Galen Marek auf Felucia landete um Shaak Ti zu töten, schickte Shaak Ti ihre Padawan-Schülerin fort, um nicht noch ein Leben eine ihrer Auszubildenden zu gefährden. Außerdem hegte sie ein Freundschaft mit ihren Ordesbrüdern Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Quinlan Vos und ihrer Jedi-Freundin Luminara, an deren Seiten sie in vielen Schlachten kämpfte. Mit Plo Koon sprach die Jedi-Meisterin nach ihren Erfolg auf Brentaal IV. Sie teilte dem Kel'Dor ihre Sorgen um den Krieg und der Jedi mit. Sie sorgte sich um die Handlungen der Friedenshüter und ihre Seelen die mit jeder Schlacht verunreinigt wurden. Fähigkeiten Als Jedi-Meisterin war Shaak Ti eine kühne Kriegerin. So beherrschte sie zwei unterschiedliche Lichtschwertkampfstile, Ataru und Makashi. Shaak Ti war eine der listigsten Jedi im Alten-Orden. Durch ihre Schnelligkeit und ihre Flexibilität konnte sich die Togruta Jedi-Meisterin im Gedränge eines Kampfes gut zur Wehr setzten. Diese Fähigkeit erwies sich vor allem auf den Planeten Geonosis und Coruscant als nützlich. Hinter den Kulissen Todesszenen [[Bild:Holo-Ratssitzung.jpg|thumb|left|Shaak Tis einziger Auftritt in Die Rache der Sith (zweites Hologramm v.l.)]] In einer der geschnittenen, nicht verwendeten, Szenen von Die Rache der Sith wurde Shaak Ti vom Droiden-General Grievous auf dessen Flaggschiff, der Invisible Hand, vor den Augen der Jedi-Ritter Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker getötet, als diese gerade versuchten, Palpatine zu befreien. Statt wie in Clone Wars zu sehen ist, dass die Togruta während der Schlacht von Coruscant von Grievous verschont und nur gefesselt zurück gelassen wurde, nahm er sie mit auf sein Schiff der Invisible Hand als Geisel. Sie kniete vor Grievous, der sie von hinten, durch ihr Delkolte erstach. Diese Szene ist nur in den Specials der Bonus-DVD zu sehen. Bevor Meister Yoda im Jahre 19 VSY die Erste Schlacht um Kashyyyk anführte, und die Wookiees eine Holografische Nachricht zu Yoda durchstellten, war eine Sitzung des Hohen Rates der Jedi. Yoda konnte teilnehmen, da er wie alle Rats-Mitglieder als Holografisches Abbild dargestellt wurde. Shaak Tis Todesszene zählt nicht zum Kanon, da man Shaak Ti im Holografischen Abbild des Jedi-Rat ebenfalls sehen kann.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith thumb|Eine Todesszene von Shaak Ti. In einer anderen Szene starb sie durch die Hand Darth Vaders beim Sturm auf dem Jedi-Tempel. Auch diese Szene schaffte es nicht in die Endfassung von Die Rache der Sith. Sie zeigte Shaak Ti meditierend, während sie von Vader erstochen wurde. Diese Szene ist in LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel in der dritten Episode im vierzehnten Level „Das Ende der Jedi“ ganz am Ende in einer Videosequenz zu sehen. In einem Sicherheitshologramm schauen sich Obi-Wan Kenobi und Meister Yoda zusammen ein Hologramm an, auf dem Shaak Ti alleine zu sehen ist, doch schleicht sich Anakin Skywalker, der nun unter dem Namen Darth Vader lebt, von hinten an und zerteilt die Jedi-Meisterin in drei Teile.LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel Überleben Der offizielle Star Wars Insider bestätigt, dass keine der beiden gedrehten Todesszenen kanonisch ist und Shaak Ti am Ende von Die Rache der Sith noch lebt. Sie befand sich zwar im Jedi-Tempel, aber konnte dem Gemetzel entgehen. In dem Videospiel The Force Unleashed, dass zeitlich nach Die Rache der Sith angesiedelt ist, sucht Darth Vaders geheimer Schüler Starkiller die Jedi-Meisterin auf und besiegt sie auf dem Planeten Felucia in der Ahnenschlucht. Dies ist daher die kanonische Version. Entführung von Palpatine Es gibt zwei offizielle Handlungen in der Schlacht von Coruscant. In Clone Wars kämpft Shaak Ti an der Seite von Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb und zwei Senatswachen gegen General Grievous, als sie Palpatine direkt in seinem Büro auffinden, um ihn zu evakuieren. Außerdem bleibt sie zurück um Grievous aufzuhalten. Nachdem sie gegen eine Armee MagnaWächter ankämpfte und diese sich nach einer Zeit wieder zurückzogen, erkannte Shaak Ti, dass Grievous sie hereingelegt hatte und sie rannte in den Bunker. Dort wird Shaak Ti nicht verletzt, sie wird jedoch entwaffnet und gefesselt zurückgelassen. In der zweiten kanonischen Quelle Labyrinth des Bösen suchen Shaak Ti und Stass Allie nach dem Kanzler. Die beiden können den Kanzler allerdings als erstes nicht finden. Außerdem kämpft sie an der Seite von Stass Allie und zwei der Imperialen Ehrengarde gegen General Grievous. Dort treffen sie nach einer gelungenen Flucht vor Grievous in einem Zug auf Mace Windu und Kit Fisto. Windu und Fisto trennen sich von Shaak Ti und Stass Allie, da sich die beiden Jedi-Meister um Grievous kümmern, der auf das Dach des Zuges springt. Die beiden Jedi-Meisterinnen hingegen steigen mit dem Kanzler in ein Kanonenboot und übergeben den Kanzler einer Reihen von Klonsoldaten und ein paar Jedi unter denen sich B'ink Utrila und Roth-Del Masona befinden. Shaak Ti und Stass Allie müssen sich auch in dieser Quelle gegen Grievous Leibwächter behaupten. Später müssen sie auch gegen Grievous kämpfen der sie allerdings beide besiegt und leicht verletzt zurück lässt. Welche Version die kanonische ist, wurde bisher von offizieller Seite nicht festgelegt. Trivia *Sie wird in Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith von Orli Shoshan dargestellt. *Der Charaktername ist vermutlich abgeleitet von „Shakti“, der weiblichen Urkraft des Universums im Hinduismus. *Shaak Tis Stimme wird in der amerikanichen Fernsehserie Clone Wars von Grey DeLisleImdb synchronisiert und im deutschen von Silvia Mißbach.Synchronkartei *Katrin Fröhlich verleiht Shaak Ti ihre Stimme, im deutschen Hörspiel von Labyrinth des Bösen.Labyrinth des Bösen (Hörspiel) *Im Comic The Force Unleashed wird Shaak Ti fälschlicherweise mit fünf Lekkus abgebildet. *Wenn man im Spiel The Force Unleashed im Cheat-Menü TOGRUTA eingibt, kann man Shaak Ti spielen. *In dem Comic General Grievous sitzt fälschlicherweise statt Shaak Ti ein Chiss im Jedi-Rat.General Grievous *In dem Roman Auf verlorenem Posten heißt es, dass Shaak Ti durch die Order 66 getötet worden sei, doch sie lebte noch zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sie wird außerdem fälschlicherweise als männlich beschrieben.Auf verlorenem Posten *Auch in dem Roman Episode III – Die Rache der Sith wird sie an manchen Stellen als männlich beschrieben.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) *Als Shaak Ti in Clone Wars das erste mal gegen Grievous auf Hypori kämpft, führt sie einen Moment lang statt einer blauen eine grüne Lichtschwertklinge. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Die Verteidigung von Kamino'' *''Shaak Ti (Comic)'' * *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen (Hörspiel)'' *''Der trügerische Frieden'' *''Auf verlorenem Posten'' *''LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel'' *''The Force Unleashed (Comic)'' *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' *''The Force Unleashed (Roman)'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen aus Angriff der Klonkrieger Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Togruta Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Heiler en:Shaak Ti es:Shaak Ti fr:Shaak Ti it:Shaak Ti ja:シャアク・ティ hu:Shaak Ti nl:Shaak Ti no:Shaak Ti pl:Shaak Ti pt:Shaak Ti ru:Шаак Ти fi:Shaak Ti sv:Shaak Ti